


Healing Hands

by Apocryphal1321



Series: Healing Hands [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocryphal1321/pseuds/Apocryphal1321
Summary: Will Solace is a second year medical school student. Nico di Angelo is an undergraduate helping out at the free clinic where Will volunteers. When they meet, Will starts to struggle with keeping his life in balance, and Nico starts to struggle with moving on from past heartbreak. Both must choose between the happiness they feel when they are together and the impact their relationship will have on their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Will walked into clinic a few minutes early. It had been a long day. He had had anatomy lab at 8 am and then had lecture the rest of the day. The worst part was that he hadn’t had time to shower before clinic so he still smelled like formaldehyde. It was his week to run clinic so he had to get there early to help the first years learn how to see patients. As he walked in the door he saw the undergrads setting up the intake table. Josh, the undergrad officer, was sitting behind the table like usual and waved as Will walked in.   
He says hi as he walks past them to the side room where the medical students wait before seeing patients. A few MS1’s are already there so he says hi as he takes his normal spot at the head of the conference room table. He should’ve made coffee, he thinks to himself as he pulls out his laptop and gets ready for the night. Will pulls up a powerpoint from this morning in order to study some while he can. With a test this Friday, he knows that the volunteer turn out for the evening is going to be pretty poor.  
A few more people trickle in by 530, but not nearly enough to see all ten of the patients already waiting in their rooms. Will gets up and begins the normal intro speech.   
“Hey guys, thanks for coming out tonight, it’s a packed house so we will all be seeing patients on our own, myself included. The attending tonight is Dr. Nasheed who will be here a little later. The flow for the night is that an undergrad volunteer will come present a patient to you and give you their chief complaint and then you will go see the patient and then report to the attending. Any questions?”  
Everyone smiles and shakes their heads no.  
“Ok, well if you need anything, just let me know!” Will tries to sound enthusiastic but he really isn’t looking forward to how crazy and rushed this night is going to be.   
One by one, the undergrad volunteers come in and present to whoever the next med student on the sign-in list is, and the room empties. Just Will and a few pharmacy students remain. The calm before the storm, Will thinks.   
A new undergrad walks in with the last patient’s information. He’s cute. Kind of pale but he has dark hair and a cute smile. It’s definitely his first night; he looks out of his element as he scans the room, trying to figure out whom he is supposed to present to. Will raises his hand and smiles at him.   
The undergrad sees him and half-smiles as he walks towards him.  
“Hey, you’re new! I’m Will, the MS2 clinic site officer so we will probably see each other around.”  
“Hey, the patient is a 43 year old Italian speaking female who has swelling around her stomach.”   
Classic undergrad history: light on details. But that was the med students job.   
“Sounds good, does she only speak Italian?”  
“Yes, but I can translate.” The undergrad said, handing Will the intake sheet with the patients vitals on it.  
“Awesome, are you Italian? Also, what’s your name?”  
“Yeah, I’m Nico, Nico di Angelo.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cute and Italian, Will thinks as he and Nico head back to the patient’s room. Will knocks and they both enter.  
“Hello Mrs. De Luca, My name is Will Solace and this is Nico Di Angelo who will be translating for us. I’m a medical student and have been asked to speak with you, is that alright with you?”  
Mrs. De Luca looked confused.  
Nico translated.  
Will couldn’t believe how good he made Italian sound. This undergrad was a panty dropper and Will really needed to focus on the patient.   
Will collected the patient’s history with Nico’s help.   
“For the physical exam, could you please ask her to raise her shirt so that we can see her stomach?” Will asked Nico.  
Nico translated and Mrs. De Luca complied.   
As she raised her shirt Will realized that Mrs. De Luca had ascites; which meant that the history he had gathered was garbage.  
“For this part of the physical we are going to do what is called the fluid wave test. I’ll have my hands on one side of the patient’s abdomen and you will have yours on the other side and we will see if you can feel the fluid wave produced by my hands pressing on this side.”  
“What? I’m not really qualified to…” Nico began.  
“Haha, neither am I. That’s why we “practice” medicine. Tell her what I said and give me your hands.” Will knew he didn’t really need to place Nico’s hands, but he really wanted to.  
Nico translated and then held out his hands to Will. Will grabbed them and then placed them on Mrs. De Luca’s side. He then placed his own hands on his side of her abdomen and pushed lightly. Nico made a face.  
“I felt something.”  
“Ok, push lightly on your side.” As he did so, Will felt the fluid wave vibrate against his hands. He smiled at Nico.  
After they finished the exam and getting the rest of the history they left the room and started walking towards the front of the clinic together. Will really liked Nico. He was really compassionate and good with the patient. And he was cute. And Italian. And quiet. And nice.   
The rest of the night went smoothly. Will would smile at Nico every time he passed by him. Nico would smile back but he also made a face that said that Will was kind of weirding him out. As the night wound down, everyone headed home except for Will, Nico, and the attending. Mrs. De Luca was the last patient seen. As she left, Nico told her goodbye and then began to pack up his stuff. Will told Dr. Nasheed goodbye and thanked him for being the attending for the night.   
They were the only ones left in clinic. 

“Have a good night! You did really great today. We literally could not have seen her without you.”  
“Thanks, it was really fun, you’re a really great teacher.”  
“Hopefully we get to work together more often. I am here every other week.”  
“Sounds good. See you then.”  
Nico walks out the door and Will follows him and then turns to lock up. When he turns around, Nico is gone.  
Will gets in his car and begins to head home. About one hundred feet down the road, he sees Nico walking. Will rolled down the window.  
“Do you want a ride?” Will called out to Nico, hoping he would say yes.  
“No thanks, I’m only a couple of blocks away.”  
“All the more reason to say yes; you’re on my way.” Will says as he puts his car in park in the middle of the road. A car passes the parked car and honks angrily.  
Nico makes a face and then hurries over to the car.  
As they drive to Nico’s, Will started to think of ways to make this last longer.


End file.
